Harry Potter and the Green Torch of Gatt
by Lovegoods 1 Fan
Summary: Harry's 6th year at Hogwarts is more mysterious than ever, with an old friend as the new, clueless DADA teacher, a Slytherin-green-and-silver bleeding quidditch star on the Gryffindor team, and the most powerful weapon in the wizarding world. (PG for now,
1. OWL Post

Disclaimer: I don't own anything J.R. Rowling owns. Everything here is hers and is being barrowed with prior consent. Harry, his friends, the Dursleys, and the Order all belong to J.K. Rowling. The city of London belongs to England. Translated from legalize to English, this means I don't own jack squat.  
  
A/N: Alright, here's my attempt at a Harry Potter 6th year fic. I think it'll end up pretty good...but the first chapter here's rather boring. Just bear with me, k?  
  
A/N: Oh, btw, Happy birthday to the Phelps twins!(The actors that play Fred and George Weasley FYI).  
  
Chapter 1  
O.W.L. Post  
  
Harry's summer had been surprisingly good. The Dursleys had been rather lenient after Moody's threat on them(or at least, lenient for the Durlseys). Harry, however, was still frustrated in the lack of information from the Order. However, he was glad that at least they were staying in contact with him. It was rather interesting though, since the Weasleys and Hermione had been at Number 12, Grimmauld Place the majority of the summer, rather than getting several letters from each of his friends, when Hedwig brought him mail, he would have one long letter, containing messages from several people.  
  
Harry was sitting on the end of his bed, reading over one of these letters at the time. Hedwig had recently delivered it, and was now outside, hunting. Harry unrolled the letter to see it was as long as ever.  
  
Harry,  
Have you gotten the results of your O.W.L.s yet? (Harry could tell immediately it was from Hermione). Ours just came this morning. I only got "Exceeds Expectations" in Ancient Runes, so I've been studying all morning. I feel kind of bad for Ron, he didn't do too great, and he's been acting rather different all of today. I've been studying Ancient Runes all morning. I could have been perfect on my O.W.L.s if I hadn't confused "ehwaz" with "eihwaz"! I've got get back to studying now. I'll talk to you later!  
  
Love from Hermione.  
  
Dear Harry,  
Hermione's really starting to irritate me. She acts like 9 Os is nothing.(Our OWLs came this morning, as I imagine she told you). She keeps telling me I should get studying. I got 2 Os, I think that's good enough, but apparently not for her. It's really hard to avoid her, here, too. I'd like to get outside and play quidditch, but that would be quite a site in the middle of muggle London. There's been some nifty stuff going on with you-know-what, I can't talk about it though, I'll tell you whenever I talk to you.  
  
~Ron  
  
Harry!  
Hope your summer's been wonderful! Ours has. Zonko's ought to be out of business within a year thanks to us, which is rather sad, because that's the place we grew up buying all our stuff from, I'd hate to put them out of business. Lee's now joined up with the business, and Mundungus got us some...well, better not snitch on Mundungus, in case the letter gets intercepted, but we've been working on Earache Éclairs, and it's coming along pretty nicely. Feel a bit bad for Ginny, though, she accidentally ate an experimental one earlier this summer, her ears were bleeding like crazy, and her hearing hasn't been too good since.  
  
Hope to talk to you soon!  
Fred & George  
  
Dear Harry,  
How has you're summer been? I hope the muggles haven't been too much trouble. Business is going great here. We've gotten quite a few new erm...employees. I heard you're going to be an auror. I think that's great! I always wanted to be an auror, didn't have quite the grades, though.  
  
Best of luck!  
Remus  
  
Dear Harry,  
So this has been what everyone's been writing all day? I keep finding people sitting somewhere, writing something, I guess this is it. I found it lying on the kitchen table, so I thought I write some myself. How have you been? I hope the muggles haven't been too cruel to you. My stupid brothers made me their guinea pig earlier this summer, and my ears have been ringing since. We got our books list this morning, and whoever the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is, they must be a bit of oddball.  
  
Hope your well,  
Ginny  
  
Harry,  
I heard you're birthday's coming up. Happy birthday! I've gotten you quite the present for you. I can't wait to give it to you whenever I speak to you. Remus said you're going to be an auror, that's awesome! It makes me feel like a good influence. Well, I hope the muggles treat you well. Well, I'm dead tired, and you're owl just showed up at the window, so I'm going to send this, then go to bed.  
  
G'night,  
Tonks  
  
After finishing reading quite possibly the longest letter he ever received, Harry sighed. He still had a month before he went back to school, and he didn't know if he could take the wait.  
  
Harry rolled up the letter, and set it on top of his books beside his bed. He lay back on his bed, and took off his glasses. He had a month until he got to Hogwarts, and, he had finished all his summer homework, and summer had been pretty dull. Harry sighed again, than slowly fell asleep  
  
Harry's vision was very blurry. He saw a man in front of him, wearing all red robes (or, at least he assumed). The man was speaking, but it was very faint to Harry. He heard him say something about equality, and then he pulled something from his pocket.  
  
A large owl tapping on his window awaked Harry. He rubbed his eyes and sat up. It was very early, and the sun was just rising. "Why can't the stupid owl wait until a decent time?" Harry muttered as he got up and opened the window.  
  
The owl flew in and hooting lightly, landing on Harry's bed. Hedwig followed the brown owl and landed on her cage. The brown owl stuck out its leg, holding a letter containing the Hogwarts seal.  
  
Harry suddenly looked over. His O.W.L. results had come. He reached down, removed the letter from its leg, and ripped it open quickly. The owl hooted again, and took off outside the open window. Hedwig looked on interestedly as Harry pulled the paper out of the envelope.  
  
Attention Mr. Potter,  
As you may recall, you took the Ordinary Wizarding Level exams last June. You results have been checked and processed. They are as followed  
  
Class Professor Tester Grade  
  
Astronomy: Sinistra Marchbanks Average  
C.o.M.C. Hagrid Ripken Outstanding  
Charms: Flitwick Tofty Exceeds Expectations  
D.A.D.A.: Umbridge Tofty Outstanding  
Divination: Trelawney Marchbanks Dreadful  
Herbology: Sprout Rodriguez Exceeds  
Expectations  
History of Magic: Binns N/A Dreadful  
Potions: Snape Houston Outstanding  
Transfiguration: McGonagall Marchbanks Exceeds Expectations  
  
"Three Os, three Es, that's pretty good, I suppose," Harry said out  
loud.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter, Please note that the new school year will begin on September the first. The Hogwarts Express will leave from King's Cross station, platform nine and three-quarters, at eleven o'clock.  
  
Book List Sixth-Year Students Will Require The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 6 by Miranda Goshawk An Advanced Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
Latest Revenges: Hair Loss, Jelly-Legs, Tongue-Tying, and Much, Much  
More by Professor Vindictus Viridian.  
Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century by Aaron Nixon  
Quidditch Through The Ages by Rocky Dallas  
  
Harry now knew what Ginny had meant. The new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was an oddball, either that or Professor Binns had suddenly become awesome. "What kind of teacher would make Quidditch Through The Ages a required book?"  
  
The rest of the day creeped along slowly. Harry spent most of the day flipping through his copy of Quidditch Through the Ages. He imagined that at the very least, having read the book several times, he'd do well in the class for whatever teacher had assigned it.  
  
After dinner, the Dursleys went into the living room to watch television, and Harry took this opportunity to write a response to the letter he had received the day before.  
  
Harry walked up into his room where Hedwig was asleep in her cage, and pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill. He lay down on his stomach on top of his bed, dipped the quill in some ink, and began to write to Hermione first.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
O.W.L. results just came today. I got 3 Os and 3 Es. I actually got an O in potions! Got a D in Divination, though, not surprising.  
  
Harry paused for a moment, waving his quill back and forth in thought.  
  
You really should try to lay off Ron. Some people just aren't as bright as you.(Just joking Ron!). Besides, Ron's lucky. He won't have to take potions this year. I imagine Snape'll be even worse when he's found out that I got into his N.E.W.T. class. Did Dumbledore tell you who the new Defense-  
  
Harry stopped suddenly, hearing a knock on the door downstairs. He could hear Uncle Vernon's footsteps down the hall downstairs towards the front door. He could hear the door open.  
  
"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" Uncle Vernon boomed. He heard a few other people say something. "Get out of my house!!"  
  
More voices he couldn't hear. "What are you doing?" He heard pounding footsteps run up the steps. Harry dropped his quill.  
  
Harry turned around and his jaw dropped. Standing the doorway of his bedroom was Tonks, grinning widely, Uncle Vernon's yells still audible from downstairs. "Happy birthday, Harry!" Tonks said, "Pack up, we're leaving."  
  
A/N: Well, there's your first chapter. Like I said, it gets better. Comments? Questions? Complaints? Marriage Proposals? REVIEWWWW!!  
  
Next Chapter Chapter 2: A 16th Birthday 


	2. A 16th Birthday

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this stuff, and I'm using it without prior consent. However, I am planning to kidnap Luna Lovegood and take her off to my castle in Scotland...but first, I need to get a castle. o.0  
  
A/N: REVIEWS! YAY! Thank you people for being so generous with your reviewing and such...This chapter is...slightly better.  
  
Also, I hope you all give your prayers to my favorite girl in the world(^_~), Sam, who's in the hospital, recovering from surgery from having her appendix removed yesterday. I've been freaking like crazy worried...dunno why....  
  
Chapter 2  
A 16th Birthday  
  
"C'mon, Harry, don't just sit there, let's go!" Tonks yelled at him, but Harry was still in a state of shock. He could still hear Uncle Vernon yelling from downstairs, then Moody yelling back at him, then an explosion, then Uncle Vernon yelling even louder.  
  
Harry jumped off his bed slowly, and began packing. He shoved his things into his trunk, then grabbed his trunk in his one hand, and his broom in the other, then tried to grab Hedwig's cage, but realized he didn't have a third hand.  
  
"Tonks, could you get that?" Tonks nodded, smiling happy, and picked up Hedwig's cage, waking her up. The two of them walked down stairs into the kitchen, where Moody was holding Uncle Vernon's toaster up side down, shaking it, while Uncle Vernon was screaming as loud as ever. Lupin stood beside Moody, looking rather irritated.  
  
"YOU...YOU...FREAKS! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! OUT! I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU POISON MY FAMILY!!"  
  
"QUIET! HOW DARE YOU CALL US FREAKS?! YOU'RE THE FREAK, THE ONE BORN WITHOUT ANY POWERS!"  
  
"Please, Moody, Harry's ready, can we just go?" Lupin asked.  
  
"Yes, I suppose," Moody replied, turning away from Uncle Vernon while he was still yelling, "I reckon if there are any death eaters in the house, they'll eat him alive."  
  
The group of 4 turned and left the Dursleys' house, Uncle Vernon still screaming. "So," Harry asked, "Where are we going?"  
  
Lupin smiled at him. "The headquarters, of course."  
  
"Are Ron and Hermione there?"  
  
"Of course," Lupin replied, "More than just them. The twins are there, too, and Ginny, and Neville Longbottom, I think you know him?"  
  
Harry nodded, but said nothing, remembering finding him at St. Mungo's last year. "So, are we flying there."  
  
"No, you're going to floo through Arabella Figg's house, then we'll apparate behind you."  
  
The group reached the door. Moody reached with his cane to pound on the door, but Lupin held his hand up, and reached out and rang the doorbell. Shortly, Mrs. Figg, the neighbor who the Dursley's had always left Harry with when he was little, arrived at the door. She looked slightly annoyed. "Harry flooing somewhere? Couldn't do this this morning, could you?"  
  
"Arabella, it's Harry's birthday, we're taking him back to the headquarters," Tonks explained.  
  
Mrs. Figg looked over at Harry. "Oh, it's your birthday? Would you like some cake?"  
  
"Err..." Harry looked up to see Tonks looking at him oddly. Behind her, Lupin was shaking his head from side to side, out of Mrs. Figg's view. "No thanks, I just ate."  
  
"Very well," Mrs. Figg opened her door and the 4 walked in. A few of Mrs. Figg's cats that had been standing by the door got one look at Moody and bolted off to other parts of the house.  
  
In no time Harry had flooed into Number 12, Grimmauld Place, to headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. Harry was immediately greeted by Mrs. Weasley and the twins.  
  
"Harry! How have you been? So good to see you!" Mrs. Weasley walked up to hug Harry, but Fred run up in front of her.  
  
"Hey, Harry? Want some chocolate?" Fred held out a piece of candy and Harry looked at it skeptically.  
  
"Fred, stop it!" Mrs. Weasley pushed him out of the way, "It's bad enough you experimented on Ginny, you're not using Harry, too."  
  
"My ear's are still ringing..." Harry heard Ginny muttered, who he hadn't been aware was even in the room until this point, as she sat in the back of the room.  
  
Suddenly, a large group of people showed up at the door. "What's all the noise?" Ron asked, then looked over towards the fire. "Harry's here!"  
  
Ron ran over to Harry, and Hermione and Neville followed him. Another boy, a stout boy, with flat, brown hair, followed them slowly through Ron, Hermione, and Neville's ramblings on about their summers, O.W.L.s, the new Defense teacher, Harry heard him say "Hullo, Harry," though he didn't think anyone noticed.  
  
"By the way, Ernie's here, his parents joined the Order."  
  
Ernie MacMillan, the Hufflepuff boy that had been standing behind the group, nodding slightly. "Professor Dumbledore said I should be around the order. He thinks I might play some sort of er...important role."  
  
"So, Harry, what did you get on your O.W.L.s?"  
  
"3 Os, 3 Es, and a few As and Ds here and there."  
  
"Are you still going to train to be an auror Or rather, can you?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yeah, I got an O in Potions. I don't have the slightest idea how."  
  
"Well, I imagine it's because it's you, right?" Hermione asked, "I mean, how would one of those testers feel to give the person that's defeated V-Voldemort," Everyone in the room except Harry and Hermione flinched, "Oh, you people, it's just a name. How would the tester feel to give a 'Dreadful' to the famous Harry Potter who will eventually save the world again?"  
  
"Star power, how useful," Ernie muttered.  
  
"Well...Happy birthday, Harry!!" Neville exclaimed.  
  
"Thanks," Harry muttered.  
  
"We're throwing you a sweet 16 party," Hermione said, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Er...what's that?" Ron asked, "Is that some sort of muggle, like, coming of age ritual? Is it painful?"  
  
Harry and Hermione looked at Ron like he was crazy, but he wasn't the only one looking confused. Ginny, who had come up to join the group, had her head cocked slightly, Ernie had an eyebrow raised, and Neville muttered, "Wazzat?"  
  
Hermione sighed. "The birthday party, you guys. Remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah!" chorused the group. "Honestly, Herm, do you have to use those fancy muggle terms?"  
  
Hermione ignored him. "C'mon, Harry, we have a bunch of stuff set up for you in the kitchen." Hermione lead Harry out of a room Harry had never seen where the fireplace had been, down the hall, down a flight of stairs, down another hall, and another flight of stairs, into the basement kitchen.  
  
The kitchen had been decorated, or rather, cleaned up, quite nicely. A banner reading "Happy 16th Harry!" was hung across the ceiling, flashing Gryffindor red and gold colors. A large pile of presents was set up on the table. Lupin, Tonks, Moody, Mundungus Fletcher, Kingsley, Mr. Weasley, Neville's grandmother, Bill Weasley, Fleur Delacour, a few other people Harry didn't recognize, and Professor Dumbledore himself, all sat at a long table.  
  
Harry stood there, in a bit of shock. There was an odd silence, until, probably just so it wasn't so quiet, Hermione commented, "Luna Lovegood wanted to be here for your party, but she's still in Sweden. I don't think we'll miss her though."  
  
The party was great. Harry probably ate as much at the party as he did all summer at the Dursleys. His presents were excellent too. Lupin had gotten him an interesting marker board, where he could use his wand to diagram quidditch plays, from Tonks he got a book called Famous Aurors and Their Achievements. From Moody, Harry gotten some sort of odd magical trinket that supposedly detected if there was anybody around you who wasn't in sight. Harry never got to find out what he had gotten from Mundungus, because as soon as he unwrapped it Mrs. Weasley pulled it away and went ballistic on Mundungus. The Weasley parents got him a large box of cauldron cakes, from Neville Harry received some odd sort of plant, Bill and Fleur gave him an Egyptian Serpent Fang, which was supposed to be good luck. The twins gave him a gift card to their shop, from Ron he got a box of chocolate frogs, from Hermione, naturally he got a book, called Spells Every Auror Should Know, the MacMillans gave him several bags of Every- Flavor beans(should that be hyphenated?), from Dumbledore he received two- way mirror, so he could get in touch with Dumbledore whenever he needed, and a tawny owl with a box with a Swedish flag stamped on it, which Ron said had arrived earlier that morning and wouldn't leave, refused to let Harry leave the room until he opened to box, which was a free year subscription to The Quibbler from Luna.  
  
After the party, most of the aurors left, Harry went upstairs to the bedroom he would share with Ron. Ernie and Neville shared a room next door, and Ginny and Hermione shared one across the hall.  
  
Sleep didn't come easy for Harry. As fun as the party had been, he couldn't help but think about Sirius, being back in his old house. If he hadn't been such an idiot, he would have never dragged his friends to the ministry, Hermione wouldn't have spent a week in the hospital wing, Ron wouldn't have gotten attacked by whatever that thing was, Ginny wouldn't have broken her ankle, or Neville his nose, or Luna her wrist, Dumbledore wouldn't have had to save him, and Sirius wouldn't have been killed.  
  
A/N: Ok, that was still boring, but honestly, it gets better!! Send me comments, questions, complaints, or even, if you wish, presidential votes, via REVIEW!!!  
  
Next Chapter:  
  
Chapter 3 Captain Weasley 


	3. Captain Weasley

Disclaimer: Ok, look, fact of the matter is, I only have $15, do you honestly think I own one of the most popular book series in the world?! Of course not! All I own is my two cats, and my computer.  
  
A/N: Happy to say Sam (who makes an appearance in Chapter 5) is out of the hospital and ok so I'm in a MUCH better mood. I'm sad, however, that I didn't get any new reviews _. I feel unloved! Please, if you would, review with your comments, questions, mistakes you've found, or maybe a suggestion for the fic! Well, I'm wasting too much time on this thing, on to the fic!  
  
Chapter 3  
Captain Weasley  
  
Sleep wasn't exactly good for Harry. He kept having nightmares of everyone he cared about being sucked up by the veil. He also kept having another odd dream, one he had been having for the past week or so, where a red-robed man, in a large, black hat, said something, and pulled something out of his pocket. However, it was as if he was watching a through a window, he couldn't hear what was being said, or see what was happening.  
  
But the days at the Order headquarters were certainly much more enjoyable than those at Number 4, Privet Drive. Even if Hermione kept nagging him to study, as much as it annoyed him, he knew he had missed it. He spent the days playing chess with Ron, or talking about quidditch, or catching up with people he hadn't seen all summer.  
  
Harry was full of questions, and unlike last summer, most of them were answered with relative ease. The death eaters they had captured at the Ministry of Magic last June had, of course, escaped. From what he had heard, so far Voldemort hadn't been up to too much, except getting his old death eaters back, and killing a few muggles.  
  
One thing that Harry found strange, however, was every time he ran into Dumbledore, the headmaster wouldn't tell any of them who the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was. Dumbledore merely said things like, "I expect he'll be a good teacher, and I expect you'll enjoy being around him very much."  
  
The next few days seemed really uneventful, in terms of both happenings at Number 12, Grimmauld Place, and in the wizarding world. A few random aurors had been in and out of the headquarters, but nothing really special had happened until Sunday.  
  
Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Ernie, and Neville all sat in a large room on the 3rd floor that was similar to a living room. Ernie and Neville sat across from each other, playing chess, Ginny sitting along side, watching, Hermione had homework spread out onto the floor, Harry was flipping through the book Tonks had given him, and Ron sat in a recliner, skimming through The Daily Prophet for any significant news.  
  
"'Man in China Charms Pig to Fly'? Honestly, who cares? 'Holyhead Harpies hire new head coach' Some guy named Drew Williams...I never heard of him...says he used to be a chaser for Kenmare Kestrels...Won his first game as coach, too, beat Wimbourne 200-10."  
  
"Ron, we want news about the death eaters, not about some stupid quidditch guy who'll never play any role whatsoever in defeating Voldemort!"  
  
"Sorry, it's just there's nothing in here!"  
  
There was a creaking on the stairs coming up to the room. Everyone except Hermione turned to see Mrs. Weasley climbing up.  
  
"Honestly...these stairs are going to be the death of me...Harry, dear, a letter just came from you." Mrs. Weasley tossed the letter like a Frisbee across the room to Harry, who caught it.  
  
The letter looked as though it had been sent through the muggle mail marked "fragile". It had 3 different sets of claw marks torn into it, a couple of tea stains, a burn mark on the lower right corner, something that looked distinctly like a blood stain, and something that might have very well been a bullet hole.  
  
"Can you tell who it's from, Harry?" Ron asked, setting down the paper.  
  
"Er..." Harry looked down at it, "There's an A...then a large black mark...then the name ends in an a...it looks like there might be an L in it too..." Harry squinted down at it. "And maybe a z if you look really close..."  
  
"Harry," Hermione said slowly, "Just open it."  
  
Harry nodded and ripped it open. Luckily, the letter itself wasn't in nearly as bad of shape as the envelope. Harry unfolded it, and with everyone in the room's attention, began to read out.  
  
"'Dear Harry, How's your summer been? Hope you did good on your O.W.L.s, I heard McGonagall saying you were going to be an auror. I just got an awesome job with the Ministry, and now I'm the Junior Assistant Magical Photographer for the Department of Sports & Leisure.'" Harry looked down at the end. "It's from Angelina."  
  
"'Anyhow, I hope you're good. Now, to the point of this letter. Since that'- wow, Angelina doesn't really try to avoid unfriendly language, does she? '...Umbridge banned you from quidditch(Thought you might like to know, she lost her job with the ministry), I am pleased to announce that the 1996 Gryffindor Lions quidditch captain is none other than...' RON IT'S YOU!!!"  
  
Herminie, Ginny, Neville, and Ernie gave Ron a small round of applause. Ron just sat there, astonished. "You sure I can handle that, mate?"  
  
"Of course you can. You'll have to, I mean you're the only person on the team this year that has even a full year experience." Ron looked at his, looking unconfident. "I'll help you out, too, if you want me to."  
  
"...Of course...." Ron suddenly left the first few seconds of shock and it finally set in, "COOL! I'M QUIDDITCH CAPTAIN!!!!!!" Ron bolted up an ran down the stairs, tripping on the 4th step and rolling the rest of the way down.  
  
The rest of the room tried to hold in laughter. "Honestly," Ernie said, "How can he stay on a broom if he can't even walk down a flight of stairs?"  
  
Over the next couple of days, Ron developed what Fred deemed "OWS- Oliver Wood Syndrome". He spent the majority of his time using the charmed marker board Lupin had given Harry to draw up plays. What made Ron look like even more of an idiot was the fact that Ernie got a letter the next day, naming him Hufflepuff captain, and he didn't go through the same sudden obsession as Ron did.  
  
All this quidditch talk, however, made Harry dread going back to Hogwarts. As far as he knew, he was still banned for life from quidditch. Angelina said that she had written a letter to Professor McGonagall, recommending his reinstatement, as innocent as he was, he didn't expect Professor McGonagall to budge.  
  
On the other hand, however, Harry couldn't wait to get back to Hogwarts. The headquarters brought back horrible memories, gave Harry horrible nightmares, then there were other dreams Harry kept having, about the red-robed man. Not to mention the constant secrecy that was all over the place, Kreacher the you-know-you-could-kill-him-but-Hermione-won't-let- you house elf, and Mrs. Black's portrait going off every time some random idiot rang the doorbell.  
  
Ron didn't help things either. It seemed at least once a day he flooed both Andrew Kirke and Jack Sloper, and every other day insisted the twins personally coach them. Harry wasn't the only one that was getting annoyed by Ron's "Oliver Wood Syndrome" either, Ernie MacMillan seemed to be getting rather peeved to.  
  
"You know," he said to Harry one day as Ron was running on to Andrew Kirke about the time Fred knocked out one of Marcus Flint's teeth, "If I had my head stuck in a fireplace, talking to Ryan Montali half as often as Ron does to his stupid beaters, I think the Montalis would have blown up their fire place by now."  
  
Hermione wasn't being very helpful either. It seemed as though every time Harry looked over his shoulder, Hermione was nagging on him to study. At first, it had just seemed typical Hermione, but as the days went on, he realized she was even being too scholarly for herself.  
  
Ginny seemed to have kept her head, except for the fact that most of the time, you had to repeat everything you said to her at least twice. Hermione had been brewing a potion to cure Ginny, but it needed the newt's tail to soak in a different potion for three weeks, so it wasn't done yet.  
  
That pretty much left Ernie and Harry as the only people with their heads on straight in the house. As Harry got to know Ernie, he realized that Ernie was the poster boy for Hufflepuff: Loyal, hard-working, and just, and, as Harry realized, for somebody who 4 years ago thought Harry was ordering a basilisk to kill people, Ernie was surprisingly likeable.  
  
A/N: Here's something nifty I found...perhaps it could inspire a fic...I doubt I'm that inspirational though.  
  
What happened to Sally-Anne Perks?  
  
In the 5th book, when they take the O.W.L.s and they call the students alphabetically, they call Pansy Parkinson, Padma and Parvati Patil, then Harry Potter. However, when their year is getting sorted in the 1st book, the names, also being called alphabetically, are called in the order Pansy Parkinson, Padma and Parvati Patil, then somebody named Sally-Anne Perks, then Harry. So, my question is, where was Sally-Anne Perks when they were taking the O.W.L.s?  
  
A/N: Ok...slowly but surely getting better. In case you're missing the psychotic spaz-out Harry, he goes on a good rant next chapter, so don't worry!  
  
Next Chapter:  
  
Chapter 4 Luna's Return 


	4. Luna's Return

Disclaimer: Yes, hello chaps, my name is J.K. Rowling, I live in Scotland and this is the official 6th book. *coughcough* Honestly, if I was J.K. Rowling, why would I be posting the much awaited 6th book on a fanfic website?  
  
A/N: Reviews! YAY! My apologies for not posting this sooner, I got a case of the worse writer's block I've ever had for about like 2 or 3 months, but I'm happy to say I'll be returning to writing this. Anywho, onto the fic!  
  
Chapter 4  
Luna's Return  
  
Early that Friday, Harry was awoken from another dream of the red- robed man by the ringing of a doorbell, then even more so by the screeching of Mrs. Black.  
  
"FILTHY MUDBLOODS! TRAITORS! TURNCOATS!"  
  
Ron was apparently awoken as well, because he heard him curse from across the room, "You're not supposed to ring the doorbell, dammit!"  
  
Ron and Harry snuck out to the top of the steps to see who it was, because by now every regular visitor knew not to ring the doorbell. Mrs. Weasley bolted up from the kitchen in the basement, and rather groggily, Lupin and Tonks came out of somewhere and tried to pacify Mrs. Black's painting.  
  
Mrs. Weasley opened the door, trying to ignore the screeching in the background, and the fact the sun was barley up. "Er...good morning." She opened the door and in walked a tall, thin man, hiding crazy blonde hair under a large, pointed hat, and somebody to his side that Harry couldn't see. "I don't mean to be rude, sir," Mrs. Weasley continued, "But exactly...er...who are you?"  
  
"Oh! I suppose Dumbledore didn't mention me to you," replied the man. Harry saw the kid beside him wander off into the house. "Well, I met with Dumbledore back in June and I'm supposed to be joining the Order. I'd show you the little paper thing he gave me with the address on it but it randomly crumbled up and burnt." Ron and Harry were leaning far over the railing to attempt to see who the man was, but could only see his back. "Anywho, my name is-"  
  
"Hello, Ronald."  
  
By far, through the Chamber of Secrets, practicing for the Triwizard Tournament, playing quidditch, or even at the Ministry of Magic last year, Harry had never seen Ron jump higher. Ron let out a light, startled shriek. Luna Lovegood, complete with wand behind her ear and butterbeer cap necklace, was standing behind the group. "Are you okay, Ronald?"  
  
"Er...he's fine," Harry said quickly, trying to keep Ron from saying something stupid, "So...how was your summer, Luna?"  
  
"Oh, it was great," Luna said, not with much emotion, though, as she always spoke, "We didn't get a picture of a Crumple-Horned Snorkack, but we did find some footprints. We have pictures of them, you want to see?"  
  
"Er...that's okay, we need to get some breakfast. Why don't you head upstairs and unpack your things. I imagine you'll be in the room with Ginny and Hermione."  
  
As Harry and Ron climbed down the stairs towards the kitchen, they could here Hermione call "YOU?!?" from upstairs, then shortly, an argument ensued between Hermione and Luna, and soon Ginny too, and then, as they headed down the stairs into the basement, Ernie exclaiming "What's all that racket?!"  
  
As if it hadn't been miserable enough before Luna arrived, after her arrival, things were even worse. It seemed as though Hermione and Luna were arguing every 5 minutes, when Ron didn't have his head shoved into the fire, he was off in some remote part of the house, making excuses for hiding from Luna.  
  
Harry had thought that perhaps Luna had just been misunderstood, but he was now positive she was insane. Her arrival in a room was always announced by her near constant humming of "Weasley Is Our King", and seemed to keep asking about "Stubby Plank", which made Harry feel horrible each time.  
  
However, after Hermione finished Ginny's potion, Harry often found himself sitting alone in a remote part of the house with Ginny. Harry really only saw Ginny as his best friends little sister up until this point, but as he began to be around her more, he really considered her a friend.  
  
Harry found himself more able to talk to Ginny than anyone else, even Lupin. Ginny just sort of had a calming presence, and she was surprisingly good with words. It wasn't really startling that Ginny was friends with Luna; Ginny was very understanding.  
  
Harry found himself alone in a far off room on the 3rd floor late one night with Ginny. The only light in the room was the full moon shining through the window (Remus had apparated away from the headquarters earlier that day to avoid running rampant in the streets of London).  
  
"It's not your fault Harry," Ginny said to him, "I mean, your dream was right about dad, why wouldn't have it been right about Sirius?"  
  
"I should have ignored the damn dreams like Dumbledore said..." Harry muttered.  
  
"And you had that dream right in the middle of your O.W.L.s, didn't you? If you randomly fall asleep in the middle of the day like that, and have a dream like that, why wouldn't you have believed it? I would have done the same thing in your position."  
  
"BUT YOU'RE NOT IN MY POSITION! YOU'RE NOT THE BOY WHO LIVED! YOU DON'T HAVE TO DEAL WITH CONSTANT INSANE DREAMS!"  
  
The thing that amazed Harry about Ginny was that no matter how much Harry yelled, Ginny stayed calm. "I know I'm not. I can't begin to imagine what it's like. I wouldn't wish it on anyone, that kind of pressure."  
  
"You know," Harry said slowly, "Maybe you should just take your family and run. Everyone I get closed to ends up dieing anyways."  
  
"Where do you expect us to run to? We can't escape you-know-who, no matter where we go. And I think the rest of my family will agree with me when I say that I would rather die fighting for peace then hiding like an animal. That's what Sirius did, you know. He fought for his beliefs, and he died for them."  
  
"That veil at the Ministry...what is it anyway?"  
  
"I'm not sure. Dad doesn't even know. You saw some of those crazy things at the Department of Mysteries, who knows what it is? For all we know, he might not even be dead."  
  
"IF HE'S NOT DEAD HOW COME LUPIN SAID HE WAS DEAD?! HOW COME HE DIDN'T GET BACK UP WHEN HE FELL OVER?!? HOW COME BELLATRIX LESTRANGE WAS LAUGHING?!?"  
  
"Even if he is dead, so what? He's probably happy. He'd be with your father again. And your mother."  
  
"SIRIUS DOESN'T WANT TO BE WITH MY FATHER! SIRIUS WANTS TO BE HERE! SIRIUS WANTS TO FIGHT VOLDEMORT!"  
  
"Sirius wants peace. He has it now, wherever he is."  
  
"SO WHAT YOU'RE SAYING IS THAT WE'D ALL BE BETTER OFF DEAD?!?"  
  
"No, peace in life would be much more enjoyable then peace in death. Sirius fought to have peace in life, but at least he got the next best thing. Trust me Harry, when you-know-who is gone for good, you won't be the boy who lived anymore. You will just be Harry Potter, the boy who went to Hogwarts, who played quidditch, who became an auror, who married a beautiful girl, who raised a wonderful family, just like anybody else."  
  
Harry paused for a moment, thinking. The door opened up and Luna entered the room. "I heard somebody yelling. Is everyone okay?"  
  
"Yeah," Harry replied, "Sorry if I woke you up."  
  
Luna sat down in a chair near Ginny. "I wasn't asleep. I was outside, looking at the stars. It's a clear night, you know. So, what are you two doing up this late in a completely dark room together? Snogging each other?"  
  
Harry gave a feeble, fake laugh, though he could have sworn he heard Ginny mutter "I wish". "No, I was just talking to Ginny about...things."  
  
"Sirius?" Harry noticed that he had finally at least convinced Luna that his name wasn't Stubby Plank.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"When people die, Harry," Luna started, "It's actually a wonderful thing. It's sort of like being born, except you're born into a world of complete peace. I bet they have everything you could possibly want in the world of the dead. I bet your father and Sirius are playing quidditch right now. And I bet my mom and your mom are watching them. Death is the last, eternal hurrah."  
  
Normally, Harry would have thought Luna was crazy, but it sort of made sense. "Someday, Harry," Luna continued, "You'll die. And then you'll be able to play quidditch with Sirius and your father, and your mother and my mother would watch you. I wonder who was the better seeker, you or your father?"  
  
"I bet it's Harry. If I'm correct, his dad wasn't the first 1st year on their house quidditch team in 100 years." Ginny said, smiling. Harry couldn't help from smiling himself.  
  
There was a peaceful silence in the room for a few minutes, until Harry spoke again. "So, Luna, what made your dad decide to join the Order?"  
  
"Our adventure to the Ministry, last summer, of course! My father was really understanding about it. He even wrote an article in The Quibbler about it. It was the cover story in the July edition, didn't you see it?"  
  
"Er...I'm afraid not. I can't get wizarding papers at the Dursleys."  
  
"The Dursleys?"  
  
"That's where I stay over the summer, with my aunt and uncle. Their muggles, so they can't get that kind of thing." Harry was amazed with himself that he spoke two sentences about the Dursleys without saying anything bad about them.  
  
"Oh, that's a shame. It was a really good article. I drew the picture for the cover, especially for that article. The picture had you, and Ronald, and Hermione, and Neville, and Ginny, and me with our wands, and we had the death eaters tied up. And in the background, it showed Dumbledore standing over you-know-who, who was lying on the ground."  
  
"You...you drew you-know-who?"  
  
"Of course, he was there too."  
  
"But aren't you...afraid of him? Like every other wizard and witch?"  
  
"Only as much as I am afraid of Dumbledore."  
  
As comforting as Luna can be, Harry thought, She'll still always be Luna. She's still crazy. A nice person, but crazy.  
  
A/N: Crappy hinted romance! YAY! Gah, my friend always does that and I'm starting to do it...I hope when someone calls me weird I don't start replying "With a capital P!" Oh well, for all of you diehard Pitt Panthers fans out there, I have one thing to say: How 'bout them cowboys?! *insane laughter* I've been following my friend around saying that for like 2 weeks...Ok, I'm running on to much, I'll shut up now. As always, it's getting better.  
  
Next Chapter: Chapter 5 For The Good Of The Order 


	5. For the Good of the Order

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, otherwise I would have more money. But, as I might have mentioned before, I plan on someday kidnapping Luna Lovegood and taking her off to my castle in Scotland...problem is, I don't have a castle in Scotland...maybe I should ask Donald Trump to get me one...  
  
A/N: Wow....It was 2 months after I posted Chapter 3 before I posted Chapter 4, but it's just been one day after I posted Chapter 4 and I'm posting Chapter 5! It's these weekends, gotta love 'em! At this rate, I'll be at Chapter 15 by the end of Easter Break(Yes my friends, I have no life.)  
  
Chapter 5  
For The Good of the Order  
  
That Friday, some sort of major thing they refused to tell the kids about was happening at the headquarters, so Mrs. Weasley was taking the kids to Diagon Alley for the rest of the week to get their school supplies.  
  
The 7 of them, along with Mrs. Weasley, Lupin, and the twins, were riding the Muggle Underground. They were a rather odd site, with Harry, Ron, and Ernie all carrying bird cages, and Hermione carrying a cat, but they avoided any questions by saying that they were a family moving across town.  
  
Harry imagined it might have overwhelmed Madam Malkin, with 7 students all getting new robes. But it was nice to get away from the constant reminders of Sirius at the headquarters. After which, the group headed to the apothecary, then to Magical Menagerie (Luna bought a pet salamander with her birthday money), and then, Harry headed to Weasley Wizard Wheezes for the first time.  
  
In the small shop, the walls were lined with skiving snackboxes, extendable ears, canary creams, and quite a few other things Harry didn't recognize. In the back there was a table with a cash register, and a sloppy sign that read "Weasley Wizard Wheezes". Lee Jordan sat behind the counter, looking through some sort of book.  
  
There was a silence as everyone except the twins looked around in amazement. Fred and George were grinning broadly. "Brilliant, isn't it?"  
  
Even Mrs. Weasley, who had never approved of their job choice, was amazed. She was still being stubborn and trying to pretend she didn't support their idea, but she couldn't help herself. "This...er...building is very nice."  
  
"Surely, this is already more than Bill and Charlie and P-er, I mean, Ginny, will make," Ron commented.  
  
"Hey!" Ginny exclaimed.  
  
As Mrs. Weasley walked to the back to talk to Lee Jordan, Ron muttered "Sorry, Gin."  
  
"Should have expected the legendary Weasley twins would have done something like this," Ernie said, looking at a box of skiving snackboxes.  
  
"In 5 years, there'll be a Weasley Wizard Wheezes in Paris, I'd bet," Ron boasted, "And Rome, and Barcelona too!"  
  
"Oh, don't exaggerate it, Ron," Fred said, grinning.  
  
"Yeah," George said, "We'd open one somewhere in Scotland, first."  
  
The group turned towards the door as it opened and a bell rang. Into the former Gryffindor beaters shop walked the new Gryffindor beaters, Andrew Kirke and Jack Sloper.  
  
The pair of 4th years were built somewhat similar. Andrew Kirke was about Ginny's height, with dark brown eyes, and light brown hair that seemed to go in every direction but down. Jack was a bit shorter, with black hair that fell flat, and bangs that reached down to his eyebrows. Both of them were looking around the shop, amazed, and neither noticed that the underage Order members were there. "So this is the Weasley twins' place..." Jack said under his breath.  
  
"KIRKE! SLOPER!" Ron yelled, running up to them.  
  
Fred rolled his eyes. "Ron's going O.W.S. again..."  
  
"I think we need to take him to St. Mungo's," George said seriously.  
  
As Ron ran on, he grabbed Ginny and drug her along with Andrew and Jack off to Quality Quidditch Supplies, and Mrs. Weasley hurried after to keep an eye on them. Harry shrugged, and Hermione lead him off, along with Luna, Neville, Ernie, and the twins, to Flourish and Blotts.  
  
The store was relatively empty that afternoon. Hermione immediately ran off to scan over a shelf full of Ancient Runes books, Ernie was flipping through a book about muggle studies, while Neville predictably was looking at a book called Aquatic Plants of the Tasman Sea, Luna sat in a corner, her new pet salamander running down her leg, and the Weasley twins were in the back of the store, flirting hopelessly with a tall, tanned, brunette girl, who was leaning against the wall, attempting to read a book about the Wimbourne Wasps.  
  
Harry himself was scanning a random shelf of books, looking for something that he could pick up as a hobby instead of quidditch. A bell rang as three people entered the store and headed towards in the counter. His draw dropped to see Professor Snape entering the story, along with Draco Malfoy, and a girl he didn't recognize, a bit shorter than Draco, with shiny reddish-brown hair, wearing bright green robes.  
  
Harry had the urge to run up to Snape and ask him what he was doing with Malfoy, but he thought better of it. The man at the desk picked the books that Malfoy and the girl needed out of the pile quickly and handed them to the students. The three of them turned quickly and left the store, neither of the three made any recognition that Harry was there, except perhaps for the girl, who Harry could have sworn winked at him.  
  
Harry turned around to see the others reactions, then realized that he had been the only one who noticed. Harry bolted back to Hermione, and snapped the book she was holding shut quickly, nearly smashing her nose. "Harry, what-"  
  
"SNAPE AND MALFOY!"  
  
Hermione looked at him as if he was a bit crazy. "What in the world are you talking about?"  
  
"Snape and Malfoy were just here, together, and some girl was with them, I don't know her name, but..."  
  
"Snape and Malfoy were together? Snape's probably just doing some spy work, you know, checking out Malfoy, he HAS to be a death eater by now, and the other girl-"  
  
"Draco probably has as much information from the death eaters as we do from the Order," Harry replied.  
  
"Well, senior Malfoy's probably away on business, and Snape-"Luna, who had snuck up behind her without anyone's notice, interrupted Hermione.  
  
"Lucius is in Azkaban," she said plainly.  
  
Later that night, Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat in the parlor of the Leaky Cauldron, trying to decipher the events of the day.  
  
"Ok, if Lucius is in Azkaban," Hermione began, "And something happened to Mrs. Malfoy, it's logical that an old, trusted 'friend' of Lucius like Snape would take care of Draco, right?"  
  
"But then, what happened to Mrs. Malfoy then?"  
  
"Maybe...she's going to break out the death eaters. She's busy helping with plotting to free Lucius, so Draco stays with Snape."  
  
"But then who was that girl?" Harry asked.  
  
"Maybe...she was...Draco's sister?"  
  
Ron shook his head. "Draco has everything handed to him. There's no way possible that he has a sibling."  
  
"What about...Snape's daughter?"  
  
"There's no way Snape has a daughter," Harry replied, "We would have known that a long time ago. One Snape is bad enough."  
  
"Well, maybe she's the child of another death eater? Maybe Snape is the death eater baby sitter."  
  
"Snape wouldn't do that, Snape hates kids."  
  
"Not Slytherin kids."  
  
"This is all so damn confusing," Ron muttered.  
  
"What about this?" came a voice. "Snape's kidnapped both Draco and this girl from their parents because they were death eaters, is trying to get both of them to join the Order, and see if they know anything about what the death eaters are plotting." Luna stood in the doorway.  
  
"I would think the Death Eaters would keep better tabs on their kids," Hermione replied, "And Snape didn't exactly have them on a leash."  
  
"You don't put a leash on people," Ron said stupidly, "They're for animals, remember?"  
  
"A hypothetical leash, Ron, and they were acting upon their own free will, right Harry?"  
  
"Yeah," Harry replied. He was starting to get annoyed. "I think he still a death eater," he suddenly said flatly.  
  
"No, he's not," Hermione replied, "He's just a spy. Dumbledore trusts him, and-"  
  
"So? Dumbledore's not always right, he was wrong about Moody, he was wrong about Trelawney, he was wrong about-"Harry suddenly stopped, and felt like throwing up everything he had eaten all day on the table, "about Sirius."  
  
"Harry, how was he supposed-" Hermione was cut off by Harry's chair getting pulled out, as he left the parlor suddenly.  
  
A/N: Crappy ending. Oh well, that happens. This chapter was...pretty much pointless. The only reason it was here was so I had a place to stick about 10 plot hints and such. Now, I am being truthfully honest this time when I say it will get better...there's actually action in the next chapter...YAY!  
  
Next Chapter:  
  
Chapter 6 Explanations & Escapades 


	6. Explanations & Escapades

A/N:  
  
"It's these weekends, gotta love 'em! At this rate, I'll be at Chapter 15 by the end of Easter Break!"  
  
Wow, just like most politicians, I'm a frequent liar, and I'm too lazy to live up to my promises! Seriously, I was stuck at my dad's all break and didn't have access to the fic, and now it's that crappy time of year where I'm loaded down with school crap. Plus, my two original works, which I'll eventually get around to posting somewhere, have held me back a bit from writing this. But anyhow, finally, here's Chapter 6! I assure you that I'll write more often when summer rolls around!  
  
Chapter 6  
Explanations & Escapades  
  
Much to Harry's liking, he was out of Number 12, Grimmauld Place, and the constant reminder of Sirius, and the week that followed at the Leaky Cauldron went much quickly.  
  
He ran into several familiar faces during the week, including an encounter with Justin Finch-Fletchley at Weasley Wizard Wheezes, a meeting with Terry Boot outside of Quality Quidditch Supplies, and the gang ran into Susan Bones outside of Magical Menagerie (A/N: What's with all the store names beginning with the same letters?). Much to their displeasure, they also ran into Blaise Zabini near Gringotts, and the twins got a kick out of eavesdropping on Ernie and Hannah Abbott's "walk to the book store".  
  
It was over a week later that Harry had his oddest dream yet. It was still a blur, but this time there was more than a red-robed man. He was still there, and somebody wearing dark blue ran up to him. Then, the two of them ran out of the room as the door was busted down by a large group, carrying torches and screaming, like the people in the Frankenstein movie he once watched through the Dursleys' window.  
  
Harry awoke with a start when he felt someone tap his shoulder. Mrs. Weasley stood over him. "Harry, dear, Dumbledore's here to see you."  
  
Mrs. Weasley led Harry to the girls' room. Luna and Ginny sat on a bed, while Hermione sat on a chair in the corner, and Ron and Neville sat on the other bed. "Please, Harry, sit down," Dumbledore suggested.  
  
Slowly, Harry took a seat in another chair. He was glad to finally have a chance to speak with Dumbledore, he had 10 million questions to ask, but Dumbledore spoke first.  
  
"I'm sure you all have many things to ask, but I need to say a few things beforehand. First, as you all will be heading off to school tomorrow, I must urge you not to run off on any adventures like you have in the past. Hogwarts is not completely safe, and if you take unnecessary risks, you might not be as lucky as you have been in the past.  
  
"Secondly, I feel I need to remind you that outside of the circle of you 6, Ernie, the Hogwarts staff, and the Order members, do not trust anybody with anything vital. I'm sure that's easy to understand. Now, I'm sure you have a few things to ask?"  
  
Harry had so many questions to ask, but Ron spoke first. "Is Snape really acting as a spy?"  
  
"Yes," Dumbledore answered, "Professor Snape is working as a mole within the death eaters."  
  
"Is that why Snape was with Malfoy in Flourish and Blotts last week?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes, Professor Snape has had the unfortunate task of taking care of death eater children this summer. As much as it irritates him, I think it's good that he has the influence on the children, because the death eaters' children are even more dangerous perhaps than the death eaters themselves."  
  
Luna then proposed a question that puzzled the whole group. "Are Harry's odd dreams related to mine?"  
  
Harry opened his mouth to ask how Luna knew about Harry's dreams, but couldn't put it into words. Neville, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron all looked at Luna and Harry oddly. "I'm not sure, I haven't been able to speak with Harry about these dreams recently. However, as none of the things you've dreamed have come true, I would say no."  
  
Dumbledore pulled a pocket watch out of his pocket and looked at it. "I'm afraid I must be going. The final thing I have to say is that I have a job for each of you when you return to school. Ron, as Gryffindor prefect, I would like you to keep a good eye on everyone in your house, to make sure no one is engaging in any odd activity. Hermione, since you enjoy reading, I was hoping you could make sure nothing odd happens in the library, as it's a common meeting place for students. Neville, when you get to school, can you speak with Professor Sprout? I have a project I'll need the two of you to work on together. Ginny, I want you to keep a close eye on the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Make sure he doesn't hold back from teaching you anything. Harry, as you have the legendary Marauder's Map, I would like you to keep an eye on all the school's secret passages and such. And finally, Luna, since she has taken a liking to you, could you keep tabs on Professor Trelawney. Come tell me if she says anything odd."  
  
The group murmured positive replies, except Harry. As Dumbledore got up and left, he was only more confused than before. As he walked back to his room, he decided to begin his mission for Dumbledore. He pulled out the Marauder's Map and looked over Hogwarts. The only people there were Professor Sprout, who was out at the Greenhouses, Filch, the caretaker, who was on the 4th floor, along with Mrs. Norris, and Hagrid, who was at the quidditch pitch.  
  
Harry went down to the parlor, to find the only people in the common room were a woman in the corner, drinking a cup of tee, Hermione, sitting, reading a book, and Luna and Ginny eating.  
  
Harry sat down at the table with the 5th year girls. Ginny greeted him cheerfully, but Luna barley took a notice that he sat down.  
  
"Where are the others?" Harry asked.  
  
"Ron went off with Jack and Andrew," Ginny explained, "Ernie and Hannah went off somewhere as well, and I have no idea where Neville went. Want some food?"  
  
"No thanks," Harry responded, "I'm not hungry."  
  
"Confused by Dumbledore?" Luna suddenly asked.  
  
"Yeah," Harry responded. Confused didn't really even come close, more like completely blown away, but Harry was certainly used to the feeling.  
  
"Me too," she replied, "I wonder what Professor Sprout and Neville going to do?"  
  
"Luna..." Harry said awkwardly, "How did you know about my dreams?"  
  
Luna looked back at him peculiarly. "Well, how couldn't I know? Isn't that why we went on that big adventure to the Ministry in June?"  
  
"Oh...yeah..."  
  
Ginny raised an eyebrow. "You haven't been having weird dreams recently, have you?"  
  
"No," Harry said quickly. He was almost positive Ginny knew he was lying, but she didn't say anything.  
  
Later that day, Harry found himself wondering Diagon Alley, Ginny alongside him. The two of them had been having very similar weeks, bored, their friends being busy with other things, and they themselves having nothing to do. They weren't supposed to be wandering around by themselves, but Harry needed the walk.  
  
"You know, this year'll be hard," Ginny pointed out, "With all the stuff that's going to happen, You-Know-Who's stronger than ever, Mum's worried sick about sending us back, but she knows we'll be safer with Dumbledore." She sounded a bit unsure of herself.  
  
Harry sighed. "We'll be okay. I'm sorry. I drug you into this. It's my fault. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise."  
  
"Thanks Harry, but it's not your fault. Whatever happens, happens. Even if I never met you, if you'd been sorted into Ravenclaw, I still would have joined the DA, I still would have fought alongside you at the Ministry."  
  
"Well...thanks." There was a long pause as the two of them walked on. As the sun began to set, for the first time, Harry looked up. He and Ginny were in an empty alleyway, with nothing in it except for litter here and there. It certainly wasn't Diagon Alley.  
  
Worried, Harry and Ginny began to check to store names for some sign of where they were, but could find none. They all had names like "Eric's Eccentrics" and "Rare and Exotic Magical Creatures". Harry came across a shop with a wooden sign hanging about it, reading "Flint's."  
  
As much as Harry didn't expect the former Slytherin quidditch captain to help him and Ginny, it was better than nothing. As he tried to see through the dirty window in the door, he saw out of the corner of his eye, Ginny get knocked to the ground when a man in a large cloak bolted out of a shop door she was standing by. Harry ran towards her and the hooded man turned. He pulled out his wand to attack.  
  
"Serpensortia!" he exclaimed as a snake began to form from the end of his wand. He remembered Malfoy using the same spell at the Dueling Club 4 years ago, but the snake Malfoy had conjured was nothing compared to the one that had emerged from the hooded figures wand as the man ran off. The snake was at the very least 12 feet long, a dark green color with eyes glaring at Harry. With a hiss and a waving of the tongue, the serpent leapt towards him.  
  
Harry quickly pulled his wand from his pocket and jumped out of the way. Harry shot the first spell he could think of at the snake, but the flames that poured over it didn't seem to affect it.  
  
The snake then looked as though it would leap to strike again, but instead it's tail snapped out and wrapped around Harry's leg, pulling him to the ground.  
  
"Reducio!"  
  
Suddenly, the snake shrunk down, to a point where it was barley large enough to wrap itself around Harry's leg though. He still managed to sink its fangs into his leg though, causing Harry to screech out in pain before Ginny ripped it off his leg.  
  
Harry cursed, holding his leg. It wasn't too bad, and he was pretty sure there was no venom in it, but it hurt horribly.  
  
The sun was nearly down now, and the storm clouds off in the distance were moving in quickly. Harry managed to take his hands off his leg and get up, as he and Ginny quickly looked around for any sign of help.  
  
Next Chapter:  
  
Chapter 7 The Disappearance 


	7. The Disappearance

Disclaimer: Ok, J.K., I'll buy Luna Lovegood off of you for 25 cents? Please? Crap...well I still don't own anything...yet....  
  
A/N: Alright, the end of school, along with a crappy computer, has made for not a lot of time to write. Luckily, I'm getting a new computer in 2 days and school will be over shortly, so if I do have any diehard reader's(I doubt I do, I don't think I'm that good), I assure you I'll be updating more often.  
  
Chapter 7  
The Disappearance  
  
The alley was dark, mostly due to the fact that the majority of the street lights were broken. Harry limped along, his leg still in pain, Ginny along side, giving him balance when he lost his. In terms of non-life of death situations, Harry had never felt a situation was more hopeless.  
  
But in was a key Gryffindor trait to not give up so easy, and neither of the two Gryffindors planned on doing so. Harry was a bit uneasy about the consequences of when he did return, however, because he wasn't supposed to be out alone, meaning he had just put himself in extreme danger, as well as the Weasleys' only daughter. So, leg aching, Harry was really in a lose- lose situation.  
  
However, hope suddenly shined up from the darkness of the street. However, if there was a color hope didn't belong in, at least for Harry, it was green. Out of the door of one of the shops came the pale, thin, orange- haired Slytherin, Blaise Zabini.  
  
Blaise was carrying at least 3 bags full of various things. She turned her head and looked over her shoulder to see Harry and Ginny. "Well, if it isn't the famous Harry Potter?" She snicked, "And...his girlfriend perhaps?"  
  
"I'm not his girlfriend," Ginny replied quickly.  
  
"How sad," Blaise said sarcastically, "So, what brings the great goody-goody Harry Potter and his Gryffie not-girlfriend down Pipedown Alley?"  
  
"Pipedown Alley?"  
  
"Yes, Potter. That's the place your standing in right now."  
  
"We, er...got lost," Harry said, somewhat embarrassed. He figured it could have been worse, he and Ginny could have been stranded with Malfoy.  
  
"Well, isn't that sad? And now, I'm sure the suddenly not-so-great Harry Potter is going to ask me for help?"  
  
"Yes," Harry said, getting a bit annoyed, but keeping a polite composure, "If you wouldn't mind."  
  
"Well," Blaise said, "As a matter of fact, I would mind. Unless, of course, there's something in it for me?" She was smirking evilly.  
  
Harry was definitely irritated now, but he had no room to argue. "What do you want?"  
  
"Wellllll," Blaise said, enjoying the moment way too much, "I heard that the legendary Harry Potter is rather wealthy?" Harry dropped a few galleons into Blaise's hands. Blaise's smirk faded. "Draco tips a lot better," she growled, and motioned for Harry and Ginny to follow her.  
  
"So, how'd you guys get lost? Trying to find a place to snog your not- girlfriend?"  
  
Ginny glared at Blaise, but said nothing. "No," Harry said, "We were...just walking. What are you doing down this way, anyways?"  
  
"Shopping, of course." Harry could only imagine what kind of items were in Blaise's bags.  
  
As it began to rain, Blaise pulled her wand, muttered a spell, and with a swish, it sprouted into an umbrella. It was at this time she noticed Harry limping. "What's wrong with your leg?"  
  
"I er...tripped," Harry said stupidly. He had been trying to avoid explaining getting bit by the snake, and made himself out to appear like even more of an idiot.  
  
"Honestly," Blaise commented, "I don't see how the boy who lived can't even keep his balance." Harry noticed Blaise was taking pleasure from having an umbrella and watching he and Ginny get drenched.  
  
The three of them turned a corner and headed down another dark and empty alley. Harry couldn't help but be a bit worried about another death eater attack, as he expected the fight that resulted in the snake attack was.  
  
"Where are we now?" Harry asked, trying to make conversation.  
  
Blaise stopped walking, and looked back at Harry. "You didn't pay me for a geography lesson." Harry thought about it for a moment, and decided it would be helpful to know the streets off of Diagon Alley, and threw Blaise another galleon.  
  
"You guys were in Pipedown Alley, as I said before, and now we've turned onto Knockturn Alley."  
  
Harry once again recalled accidentally flooing to Knockturn Alley 4 years ago. "They sell all sorts of illegal things down here, don't they?" Harry questioned unthinkingly.  
  
Blaise smirked. "It's only illegal if you get caught."  
  
The rain poured down monotonously and Harry began to dread more and more the telling off he was going to get when he got back to the Leaky Cauldron, but it really wasn't his fault. True, he shouldn't have been out alone and such, but he would have been back at a decent time if he hadn't gotten attacked, which was really his fault from being out alone.  
  
"So," Blaise inquired as they turned onto Diagon Alley, "Where are you guys headed?"  
  
"The Leaky Cauldron," Ginny and Harry said simultaneously.  
  
"Right," Blaise said, sounding a bit disappointed.  
  
After a bit of a walk, Harry, Ginny, and Blaise entered the parlor. When Ginny gave Blaise an odd look, she responded quickly, "I'm staying here, too."  
  
Much to Harry's surprise, he was greeted by Mrs. Weasley running at them yelling "Thank Merlin you're alright!" or Mrs. Weasley running at them yelling "What the heck were you two thinking?!" They were greeted by absolute silence.  
  
Looking around, the emptiness scared Harry a bit. Tom wasn't there, and it seemed as though no one was in the whole building. Both Harry and Ginny looked around concerned, but Blaise remained by the door, seemingly not worried.  
  
Harry and Ginny wandered up to Harry's room, where Hedwig still stood in her cage, asleep. However, as they opened the other doors, everyone's things were gone. The only signs of life in the Inn were Harry, Ginny, and Blaise themselves.  
  
Harry rushed back down the stairs, filled with an odd mixture of anger and fear. "Where is everyone?" Harry half asked half yelled at Blaise, who's calm presence seemed suspicious.  
  
"Not a clue," she replied unphased. "Is there a note anywhere or something?"  
  
Suddenly, there was a rustling of a coak, and in an instant Tonks appeared in the room. It was then Harry remembered that he had been being followed for the past year. "Tonks," Harry said, "What in bloody hell is going on?"  
  
"I have about as much idea as you do," she replied. "The place is deserted."  
  
"I think we should go to the headquarters," Ginny said firmly.  
  
"The headquarters?" Blaise suddenly perked up. "What headquarters?"  
  
Tonks looked annoyed as she glanced at Blaise. "Who's she?"  
  
Blaise grinned. "Blaise Zabini," she said with a mischievous grin, holding out her hand. Tonks didn't shake it.  
  
"Well, she'll have to stay here, she's not in the Order?"  
  
"The Order?" Blaise asked impishly.  
  
"Yeah," Ginny responded, "Can't trust a Slytherin, especially now."  
  
Blaise glared at them. "Don't stereotype my house!" she shouted like she cared, "I'm the good one, honestly." Harry noticed that the word honestly seemed to have no meaning when it came from her mouth.  
  
"You can't just leave me here to die, can you?"  
  
Tonks said nothing. Instead, she pulled a two-way mirror out of her pocket. Harry had the urge to run up and smash it, as it was a torturous reminder of Sirius's death, but he restrained himself. "Albus Dumbledore."  
  
Harry heard Dumbledore's voice suddenly. "Nymphadora! Glad to see you're okay!"  
  
Tonks scowled. "Tonks, please, Professor. And we're fine, where is everyone? What happened?"  
  
Dumbledore sighed. "There was a death eater attack on The Leaky Cauldron. Everyone was evacuated to a safe house."  
  
"Is everyone okay?"  
  
"For the most part. George scraped his arm, and Mrs. Weasley bruised her leg, that's about it. Miss Lovegood also broke her nail, but I think that was unrelated. Are Harry and Ginny with you?"  
  
"Yeah," Tonks replied, "And some other girl." Blaise didn't look to happy at being called "some other girl". "Are you at the headquarters?"  
  
"Headquarters?" Blaise asked again.  
  
"No," Dumbledore replied, "We couldn't go to it because we had to bring a few other guests who aren't Order members."  
  
"Well, where are you at?"  
  
"I'm afraid I can't tell you," Dumbledore said, "There are death eaters all over looking for Harry, and the safest place you can be right now is the Leaky Cauldron, because they already searched there. Do not move from where you are."  
  
Tonks looked rather annoyed. "What are we supposed to do?"  
  
Dumbledore sighed again. "Make sure no one that's with you leaves and spend the night there. In the morning, take this children to the station."  
  
Blaise seemed more peeved than ever. "Oh great, I'm being held hostage."  
  
A/N: Yeah, I named Pipedown Alley after a band, but you have to forgive me for my lack of creativity, it was nearly 4 am, I was tired, and I was listening to Pipedown, so...shrug Oh, BTW, if any of you are writing a Draco/Ginny fic, let me just say that I think you should name it Weasels & Ferrets XD  
  
Next Chapter:  
  
Chapter 8 The Train Ride 


End file.
